Una mañana con Luna Lovegood
by Booh
Summary: Lo peor que puede pasarle a Draco Malfoy es verse obligado a pasar una mañana con Luna Lovegood... Si es capaz de sobrevivir a eso, podrá sobrevivir a cualquier cosa.


**Sumario**: Lo peor que puede pasarle a Draco Malfoy es verse obligado a pasar una mañana con Luna Lovegood...

**NdA:** Hola! Bueno, esta pequeña historia no estaba prevista en absoluto. Responde a un reto lanzado por Abygate 69 en el foro LMF, por lo que espero haberlo hecho bien... (gota de sudor). Es el primer fic corto que escribo, así que no seáis muy duros. De veras espero que os agrade, porque no tenía ni pajolera idea de cómo desarrollar la personalidad de Luna y de Draco -no estoy acostumbrada a ellos-, por lo que he tenido que echarle imaginación y salir por donde he podido. Un beso grande a todos. Os debo actualizaciones (lo sé, lo sé, ahora voy a ello). Booh-

* * *

**-Una mañana con Luna Lovegood-**

-Oh, Argus, pasa, pasa, por favor no te quedes en la puerta. Minerva, si te parece bien continuaremos la charla mañana. Me consta que Argus ha tenido un día muy atareado.

-Sí, no hay problema. Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore. Señor Filch: buenos días.

Argus Filch, el celador de Hogwarts, se aproximó al escritorio del director con suma cautela. Así lo hacía todos los días a las siete y media en punto de la mañana, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después. En su mano llevaba un viejo pergamino gastado, que manoseaba nerviosamente mientras daba las cuatro zancadas que le separaban de la mesa de Albus Dumbledore.

-Ah, la vieja señora Norris. ¿Sigue igual de glotona que siempre? -se interesó el director más por inercia que por verdadero interés. Daba la sensación de que aquella pregunta la formulaba todos los días.

-Igual que siempre, sí -respondió secamente el celador.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué pillerías nos enfrentamos hoy, Argus? -una sonrisa despertó en los labios del director. Aquel tema siempre le divertía sobremanera.

-Cuatro parejas en las escaleras de la torre de Astromía, un moco murciélago en el patio de los invernaderos, tres lanzamientos de fuegos artificiales en la torre de Gryffindor y un duelo al pie de la cabaña de Hagrid -canturreó Filch de manera mecánica, casi maníaca, con un extraño brillo lunático en los ojos.

-¿Un duelo? -se sorprendió Dumbledore.

-El señor Malfoy.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿y quién ha sido el afortunado en esta ocasión? ¿Harry Potter, tal vez? ¿La señorita Granger?

-No, esa chica… la rubia… Lunática algo.

-Luna, Argus, Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw. Hmmm… intrigante, ciertamente intrigante -concluyó Dumbledore, pinchándose la nariz para ajustarse las lentes de medialuna. -¿Quién estaba presente?

-El profesor Flitwick. Los ha enviado al aula 4.318. Un día en el NERD. A las diez –le informó con desidia Filch, que recordaba con memoria cartesiana los datos que llevaba escritos en aquel pergamino.

-Muy bien, sin duda sería conveniente echarles un ojo para ver cómo se desarrolla la cosa. ¿Es todo por hoy?

-Es todo, profesor -asintió Filch, inclinándose levemente para depositar el pergamino sobre su mesa, mientras Dumbledore hacía una floritura con su varita para firmar aquel acta de castigos.

-Buenos días, Argus. Hasta mañana, espero –le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.

-Buenos días, profesor.

Argus Filch volteó sobre sus talones, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerró justo a tiempo para que no atrapara la cola de la señora Norris.

* * *

La profesora Vector estaba cansada de hacer ese trabajo. No. Estaba más que cansada. Estaba HARTA. Dos días a la semana, dos, tenía que enfrentarse a aquellos retrasados mentales -como los denominaba ella _cariñosamente_- e intentar hacer de ellos magos de pro. Pero no, no, no. En lugar de escuchar sus sabios consejos y sus lecciones, en lo único que estaban interesados aquellos estúpidos engendros de mago era en las tonterías de los gemelos Weasley, en la cerveza de mantequilla, en las escapadas a Hogsmeade y en ponerse hasta arriba de azúcar en Honeydukes. Con razón llegaban a clase tan exaltados. Había pedido MIL veces al profesor Dumbledore que dosificara las raciones de azúcar permitidas en el castillo, pero ¿qué demonios se podía esperar de un adicto a los caramelos de limón?

Así no había quién trabajara.

Había pedido otras tantas veces que la relevaran del cargo, pero Dumbledore siempre le salía con aquello de "Séptima, querida, ¿quién mejor que tú para hacer este trabajo? Nadie, por supuesto". Luego él le guiñaba uno de esos dos resplandecientes ojos azules, y ella ponía aquella sonrisa absurda que tanto odiaba y tanto se esmeraba en esbozar cuando alguien le hacía un cumplido. Después ya era demasiado tarde para rebelarse y protestar.

Y, como siempre, allí estaba, a punto de entrar de nuevo en el NERD. ¿Había algo peor que aquello? No, desde luego que no.

* * *

Aquella mañana Draco Malfoy estaba de muy mal humor. Es más, no recordaba haber estado de peor humor desde que Hermione Granger le había puesto en ridículo delante de Crabbe y Goyle el día que, misteriosamente, había desaparecido aquel hipogrifo asesino.

Pero aquello era peor, quizá mucho peor. Por su bien debía impedir que sus compañeros de casa -¡o el castillo entero!- se enteraran de lo ocurrido. Tenía una reputación que proteger. ¡Él era el hijo de un Mortífago, por el amor de Merlín! ¡El príncipe de Slytherin! Y, como tal, no podían enviarle al NERD así como así.

Lo había intentado todo… pero ni las presiones de su padre al Ministerio ni la carta que su madre le había enviado al enano de Flitwick, habían funcionado. Tenía que pasar allí el día, sin más.

Esquivar las preguntas de Crabbe y Goyle había resultado relativamente fácil -¿quién no lo haría con las luces frontales de aquellos dos?-, pero se sentía incapaz de inventar una buena excusa para explicar su misteriosa desaparición. Decidió, por tanto, que ya lo pensaría después, y con un brusco giro de su muñeca, abrió la puerta de la temida aula 4.318.

-Pase y tome asiento –oyó que le decía la tajante voz de la profesora Vector, que ni siquiera había levantado sus ojos del pergamino que reposaba sobre la mesa del profesor. Era evidente que no le importaba lo más mínimo quién podía entrar en aquella clase.

Draco echó un vistazo en derredor. Allí sólo había unas mesas cochambrosas de las que colgaban numerosas telarañas, y lo que parecía un ser humano, aunque por su postura era difícil asegurarlo.

La persona en cuestión estaba completamente recostada sobre un pupitre. La túnica le cubría de pies a cabeza, por lo que, desde detrás, sólo se intuía la forma de lo que parecía una generosa cabeza humana.

-¿Nombre? -preguntó la profesora Vector, todavía sin levantar la vista del pergamino.

-Malfoy, Draco -dijo el rubio a regañadientes, intentando buscar un lugar decente en el que sentarse.

_Por Merlín, vaya pocilga_, pensó.

Algo llamó entonces la atención de la profesora Vector que, al escuchar este nombre, levantó por fin la cabeza y posó sus cansados ojos sobre la figura del rubio. Haciendo un gesto de apreciación y otro de sorpresa, devolvió de nuevo su vista al pergamino y escribió algo en él justo cuando Draco se había decidido por un pupitre sustancialmente más limpio que los demás.

La profesora Vector debió apreciar el gesto de asco del rubio ante la presencia de aquel extraño alumno que dormitaba en un pupitre, porque entonces dijo:

-Es sólo Rómulus Stuppird. Un clásico del aula, quizá por eso no le haya visto arrastrándose por el castillo.

Efectivamente, Draco nunca lo había visto por Hogwarts. Pero sí había oído hablar de él, aunque siempre había pensado que se trataba de una leyenda urbana, como aquel bulo que aseguraba que Myrtle la Llorona le tiraba los trastos al Barón Sanguinario.

Pero allí estaba, y hasta parecía real: un chico pálido y desgarbado, famoso por los chinches de su cabeza, los verdosos mocos que colgaban de su nariz, sus espinillas, su halitosis, su despreciable ausencia de higiene, y de quien aseguraban que se pasaba la vida durmiendo.

Draco hizo otro gesto de desagrado al comprobar que de su boca colgaba un hilillo de baba que caía despreocupadamente sobre la madera del pupitre.

Concluyendo que aquel iba a ser un día muuuy largo, esbozó una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Por lo menos tenía un consuelo. Si aquella iba a ser toda su compañía en el NERD, ya no sería necesario amenazar a nadie para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Stuppird no iba a ser ningún problema.

Tras recoger la mochila que había dejado en el suelo, sacó los libros de las asignaturas que le correspondían aquel día, pero entonces la profesora Vector agitó su varita, hizo que un pesado tomo levitara en su dirección y con un giro de muñeca lo dejó caer de golpe sobre su mesa.

-No necesitará sus libros reglamentarios esta vez -comentó Vector, que ahora le miraba fijamente. –Con esto bastará. Esperaremos cinco minutos, y después explicaré la dinámica del aula.

Él posó sus manos sobre aquel polvoriento libro, y limpió la suciedad para leer el título de la cubierta: _NERD, un sistema educacional diferente_. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo y comprobar a qué se refería con un sistema diferente, la puerta de la clase se abrió de nuevo.

El Slytherin se giró contrariado, deseando que se tratara de un profesor, de un aviso, de una lechuza gigante capaz de abrirse paso a picotazos por las macizas puertas de madera… ¡De lo que fuera!... menos de otro alumno.

Y entonces la vio.

Estaba allí, en el umbral de la puerta, cargada con una pila de al menos doce libros que apenas sí dejaban intuir que la persona que estaba detrás de ellos era, efectivamente, ella.

_Tendría que haberlo imaginado_, pensó entonces.

Por un momento creyó que no la castigarían. A fin de cuentas, él había iniciado la pelea. Y si la profesora McGonagall hubiera impuesto el castigo, seguramente habría salido impune. Pero ni siquiera en eso había tenido suerte. El profesor Flitwick, el enano de Flitwick, siempre con su ética justiciera de héroe venido a menos, le había impuesto una detención también a la alumna de su casa.

-¿Nombre? -volvió a repetir la profesora Vector, retomando su pluma para apuntarlo.

-Lovegood, Luna. Aunque algunos me llaman Lunática, por si necesita más referencias –afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y rápidamente bajó la mirada al tomo que le había pasado Vector. Trató de fingirse ocupado para pasar desapercibido ante la presencia de Luna. Pero la muchacha no se dio por enterada porque, a pesar de que 28 de los 30 pupitres del aula estaban desocupados, fue a sentarse exactamente en el que estaba pegado al suyo.

Tras provocar un estruendo al depositar su montaña de libros sobre otra mesa cercana, la Ravenclaw tomó asiento y se dirigió sin miramientos al rubio:

-Buenos días, Draco Malfoy.

Él dudó entre seguir fingiendo que no estaba interesado y ser descortés, o directamente clavarle una mirada asesina para dejar bien claro que aquello no iba a ser la casa de la pradera. Se decantó por lo segundo. Sin apenas inmutarse, la miró por el rabillo del ojo, arrastró su fría mirada por el collar de rábanos que colgaba de su cuello, y llegó por fin a los ojos saltones de Luna, en donde se detuvo para saludar con la cabeza en un gesto seco que quería decir "hola", pero no un "hola" precisamente amigable.

-Bien, creo que estamos todos -comentó la profesora Vector revisando la lista que tenía en su mano, y poniéndose en pie sólo para advertir que Luna Lovegood había alzado su brazo, como haría quien intenta formular una pregunta.

-¿Sí? -inquirió la profesora, sorprendida por aquel rápido y repentino interés.

_Tal vez tenía razón Dumbledore. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido…_

-Profesora, cuando quiere decir todos, ¿se refiere a todos los humanos que estamos aquí o también está incluyendo a los whisperer? Ya sabe que muchos de ellos nos rodean, aunque no podamos sentirlos…

Draco volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Sí, definitivamente aquel iba a ser un día muuuy largo.

-Perdone, señorita Lovegood, creo que no he entendido su pregunta… los whisperer son, exactamente…

-Ya sabe, los espectros que vagan invisible y eternamente por las aulas de Hogwarts, por más que el Ministerio haya negado su presencia entre nosotros. Un híbrido entre Peeves y Myrtle la Llorona… Siempre he pensado que éste sería un buen lugar para conocer a alguno de ellos.

La profesora Vector frunció el ceño en señal de no comprender. Se quedó un buen rato mirando fijamente a la alumna de Ravenclaw y luego buscó apoyo en Draco, aunque el rubio optó por sujetarse incrédulamente la cabeza con las manos, desentendiéndose completamente del tema. Cuando por fin bajó de la nube de confusión en la que la había sumido la pregunta de Luna, la profesora dijo lo que le en ese momento consideró más oportuno:

-No, me temo que por esta vez tendremos que ceñirnos únicamente a la presencia de humanos, señorita Lovegood.

Por unos segundos, Luna esbozó una mueca de decepción, pero inmediatamente recobró aquel aire somnoliento que tanto la caracterizaba. Acto seguido se acercó sigilosamente al muchacho y le susurró al oído:

-Sinceramente, creo que esta clase y, sobre todo esta profesora, son un auténtico petardo ¿Tú no?

Draco ni se dignó a mirarla, sorprendido como estaba de que se atreviera siquiera a acercarse, pero a decir verdad tampoco esto pareció importarle demasiado a Luna.

-Como iba diciendo -retomó sus explicaciones Vector–, les doy la bienvenida a _Nociones Especiales para Retrasos Didácticos: NERD_. Como ustedes dos no están familiarizados con la materia… no como otros -afirmó con retranca, pinchando una de las mangas de Stuppird con su varita, un gesto que hizo que el alumno se desvelara levemente y girara la cara para apoyar su otra mejilla en el charco de baba que había dejado antes-, considero necesario hacerles una pequeña introducción. Es sorprendente que les hayan mandado a ustedes dos aquí…

-No tan sorprendente…-murmuró Draco al cuello de su camisa, mirando con intención a Luna Lovegood por el rabillo del ojo.

-… pero como no soy yo quien decide las detenciones, imagino que sus motivos habrán tenido, por más que resulten… extravagantes –Vector advirtió los corchos que colgaban de la túnica de Luna justo cuando pronunció la palabra "extravagantes". Aunque, ahora que se fijaba, no era menos estrambótico que llevara la varita sujeta en su oreja izquierda…

La profesora cabeceó como si intentara apartar aquella extraña visión de su cabeza y continuó hablando:

–Si abren el libro por el índice -los dos muchachos abrieron el libro, y el Slytherin tosió espasmódicamente cuando una gran cantidad de polvo se desprendió de sus páginas-, comprobarán que son muchas y muy variadas las materias que impartimos en este aula -dijo Vector antes de comenzar a leer el índice-. _Los números del 1 al 10, un fascinante y complejo mundo matemático_; _Cómo mover la varita en tres sencillos pasos: 1) dedos, 2) muñeca y 3) articulaciones ¡Ahora trata de moverlos todos juntos!_; _La correcta pronunciación de un hechizo básico: ¿es necesario que visites al logopeda?_; _Pociones para principiantes: qué es un caldero, qué es un ingrediente, no es tan difícil: tú también puedes usar los dos al mismo tiempo_; _Las criaturas mágicas, su concepto y definiciones, diferencias entre caballos y ponis_; _Soy un adolescente, ¿me hace eso una persona horrible?_; _La vida de un mago en la pubertad: el elfo doméstico responde a tus preguntas_, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera…-declamó Vector mecánicamente, ignorando los bufidos emitidos por Draco cada vez que escuchaba las avanzadísimas materias de aquella clase.

-Es un libro muy bueno. Mi padre lo regaló con _El Quisquilloso_ en los veinte primeros números… No entiendo por qué la gente los devolvió todos…-matizó Luna, dirigiéndose a su compañero de curso y despertando en él una mueca de desagrado.

-Dado que ustedes ya están familiarizados con las materias, tendremos que cambiar un poco el sistema habitual de la clase -continuó diciendo Vector-, por lo que se me ha ocurrido lo siguiente: por parejas…

-No, si le parece lo hacemos por hexágonos... -ironizó Draco malhumorado, pero Luna le rió la broma y esto pareció enfadarle aún más.

-…realizarán un ensayo sobre la convivencia mágica internacional: sus defectos y carencias, así como fórmulas posibles para conseguir una vida pacífica entre los magos. Destacarán, especialmente, los cimientos de su relación -afirmó, mirándolos significativamente– y desarrollarán ideas para una mejor convivencia entre ustedes dos. ¿Ha quedado claro? ¿Alguna duda?

Luna Lovegood levantó de nuevo su brazo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Lo quiere en sánscrito, hebreo o en lenguaje élfico?

Draco abrió los ojos con descrédito.

-En español bastará, señorita Lovegood…-afirmó la profesora con genuina desesperación.

El rubio seguía mirándola con incredulidad, con el ceño tan fruncido que hasta le dolía. Al advertir su desconcierto, ella quiso explicarle el motivo de su pregunta:

-Mi padre dice que el élfico es el idioma más avanzado de la tierra. Sólo los elegidos serán capaces de hablarlo.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de élfico? -se interesó Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo suficiente.

-¿Ah, sí? A ver, ¿cómo se dice camarero en élfico?

-Fácil: "Eldelbar"

Ante semejante contestación, el Slytherin se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos, tratando de descifrar si la respuesta era correcta. Luego estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero como no se le ocurrió nada lo suficientemente ingenioso, optó por ignorarla y se agachó para sacar pluma y pergamino de su mochila.

-No es necesario hacer eso –le dijo ella.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Y dónde quieres que escriba? ¿Sobre el pupitre?

-No, aquí –y señaló dos plumas y un pergamino que la profesora Vector había levitado hasta su mesa, cuyo encabezado rezaba: NERD 101, 3 de noviembre. Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood.

El Slytherin refunfuñó, pero tomó la pluma y el pergamino con desdén.

-¿Sabes? Eres tan cerrado de mente que no cazarías un snorkack de cuerno arrugado aunque lo tuvieras debajo de la nariz.

-¿Un qué?

-Un snorkack de cuerno arrugado. No pueden volar porque perdieron las alas durante la segunda glaciación. Pero ni aún así los atraparías.

-Esa cosa no existe. El snorpack, o el snorback ese; como se llame…

-Oh, claro que existen. Mi padre estuvo a punto de cazar uno en Suiza el verano pasado, pero resultó ser un blibber maravilloso.

-Bah… esa cosa no existe –insistió Draco.

-Sí existen.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Claro que sí.

-Que no exis…

-…es probable que no puedas verlos, pero son reales.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que NO existe tal cosa! –estalló, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Lo único que quería era acabar aquella maldita redacción, entregársela a la rancia de Vector y regresar a su vida normal, sin lunáticas y retrasados babosos que dormitaban sobre las mesas.

-Sólo porque tú no serías capaz de atrapar uno ni con la Saeta de Fuego de Harry, no significa que no existan -insistió Luna, sin amedrentarse por los malos modales con los que la estaba despachando el muchacho.

-¿Estás intentando decir que Potter es mejor buscador que yo?

-Yo no he dicho eso, tú lte o dices todo. Aunque si me preguntas, podría darte una respuesta.

El Slytherin se quedó estupefacto ante lo aleatoria que podía ser la chica que tenía enfrente, pero de nuevo Luna no pareció prestar atención a su gesto de asombro y siguió hablando:

-¿Sabías que los blibber maravillosos se alimentan sólo de las heces de unicornio?

-Fascinante, realmente fascinante, Lunática. Tu impresionante despliegue de sabiduría me abruma y maravilla a partes iguales ¿¡Podemos empezar esto ya!? –protestó, tamborileando nerviosamente su pluma sobre su pergamino.

-Creía que eras tú el que estaba interesado en cazarlos…

-¡Yo no he dicho que…! -se interrumpió a sí mismo, dio un profundo suspiro con la intención de calmarse y retomó donde lo había dejado. –Vamos a empezar ya, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Por la primera línea, claro -respondió Luna.

-¡Ya sé que hay que empezar por la primera línea! Quiero decir que cuál va a ser la primera idea…

-Bueno, como te veo interesado en conocer mi opinión, creo que lo primero sería hacer una introducción sobre la conspiración de los Aurores y sus planes para acabar con el Ministerio de Magia usando una combinación de Artes Oscuras y la mortal peste del chicle con azúcar. A mi modo de ver, la paz mágica no será posible hasta que deje de haber agentes infiltrados en nuestro sistema político, ¿no crees?

-Eso es una auténtica bobada. ¡No existe tal conspiración entre los aurores del Ministerio!

-Por supuesto que existe, creía que todo el mundo lo sabía. Incluso tú…

-Si existiera, mi padre lo sabría. Por si no te has enterado, ¡trabaja en el Ministerio!

-Tu padre no tiene por qué contártelo todo. El mío suele publicarlo antes de contármelo. Dice que así no tendré que someter mi adolescencia a los grilletes de la constante omisión de información.

Hacía unos ocho segundos que, en aras de su salud mental, Draco había dejado de escuchar a Luna. Él ya había escrito en su pergamino: "La paz en el mundo mágico, una cuestión alarmante". Luna, que estaba mirando a hurtadillas lo que estaba escribiendo, comentó:

-Quizá "alarmante" sea un poco exagerado, ¿no crees?. Yo pondría "preocupante".

-¿Y por qué demonios tendría que hacer lo que me estás diciendo? No eres más que Lunática Lovegood; cualquier cosa que digas va a ser una soberana estupidez -se exasperó, mesándose un mechón de pelo que se le había descolocado de lo furioso que estaba.

-Oh, bien, si quieres dejarlo así…

-Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa: tú escribe algo, yo escribo algo y, luego, juntamos todas las ideas. Va a ser la única forma de acabar con esto.

-Ah, tut, tut, tut, señor Malfoy. Esta vez no va usted a librarse -intervino la profesora Vector, que evidentemente había estado escuchando toda la conversación. –Tienen que escribirlo conjuntamente, si no la tarea pierde todo su sentido.

Draco resopló tan fuerte que volvió a despeinarse.

-Ahora no nos vendría mal un gurdyroot -aseguró Luna.

-Yo paso de las hierbas. Vamos a acabar esto cuanto antes.

-Pues a Ron le gustó mucho el que le regalé…

-A la comadreja le gusta cualquier cosa que le regalen, no tiene dinero para comprar nada.

-¿Sabes? Mi madre siempre decía que el dinero no da la felicidad…

-Tu madre estaba loca, igual que tú.

-…aunque luego me compró aquella escoba para niños pequeños, que, por lo visto, valía una fortuna. Una lástima que no pudiera verme sobre ella.

-¿Era tan fea que los aurores conspiradores la secuestraron al confundirla con Fudge? –se burló el rubio, tratando en vano concentrarse en aquel absurdo ensayo para irse cuanto antes.

-Oh, no, era muy guapa. Pero murió mientras hacía un experimento...

-…y tú eras el experimento…

-…pero yo sé que algún día, cuando muera, la volveré a ver…

-…si quieres hago que te reencuentres con ella ahora mismo…

-…porque sé que me está esperando después de esta vida.

-…realmente tierno. Se me arruga el corazón como el cuerno del _snorpack_ ese del que hablas. ¿Podemos seguir ya? "La comunidad mágica internacional no podrá tener paz nunca" -escribió. Luna echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. -Como te acerques dos centímetros más a mí, desearás no haber salido de la biblioteca en toda tu patética y triste vida -la amenazó, incómodo por la cercanía de la muchacha.

-Eso no es así. La paz llegará. Harry la traerá.

-¿Quién? ¿Potter?. Ja, ja. Permíteme que me ría. Potter no es más que una broma, un títere del Señor Tenebroso.

-Los celos nunca han sido buenos. Una vez vi a un hombre arrancarse un brazo porque estaba celoso de su compañero de trabajo.

-Y yo una vez le arranqué un brazo a una rubia de ojos saltones porque no me dejaba hacer mi trabajo.

-Como quieras. Pero yo de ti no probaba con el izquierdo. Mi padrino lo hechizó para que nunca pudiera desprenderse. Él lo pasó realmente mal cuando se quedó colgado de la rama de un árbol y se le fue desgarrando poco a poco…

-Que sea el derecho, entonces.

"Los Mortífagos, liderados por el Señor Tenebroso, son la amenaza internacional más conocida en el mundo mágico", siguió escribiendo el Slytherin. "Temidos por el colectivo social, su poder y su grandeza impiden que la paz arraigue en la comunidad mágica".

-Los Mortífagos no son más que una panda de bufones encapuchados -comentó ella con sorna. –No son más que un invento. En _El Quisquilloso_ ya publicamos varias veces que son una falacia de Quien- no- debe- ser- nombrado para demostrar más poder del que tiene.

-_El Quisquilloso_ es realmente objetivo, eh... –se burló Draco con sarcasmo.

-La verdad no siempre es objetiva. Todo depende de cómo se mire. No me extraña que estés siempre tan malhumorado. Yo también lo estaría si saliera con la esa con la que andas.

-¿De qué chica hablas ahora?

-Tu novia, la de la cara de gryndilow con dolor de estómago.

-¡Pansy no es mi novia!

-Pero veo que sabes de quién te hablo. No es que no sea guapa, pero todos sabemos que tiene esa cara que…

-…y no es de tu incumbencia, Lunática. Mete la nariz en tus asuntos.

-No digo que tengas mal gusto, es que hay otras chicas mucho más amigables en el castillo. Y tú no estás nada mal.

-¡¿Estás intentando seducirme?! -se escandalizó Draco.

-Tampoco es eso. No eres TAN guapo.

-Por favor, ¿podrían dejar la charla para otro momento? -les reprendió Vector, que estaba ya cansada de aquella conversación sin sentido. –Les recuerdo que estamos en una clase, aunque parezca lo contrario –objetó tras mirar de refilón a Stuppird, que todavía dormitaba sobre su mesa.

"La paz en el mundo mágico es una quimera. Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood NUNCA podrán convivir en paz porque pertenecen a estatus sociales diferentes".

-¿Sabes? Creo que conozco a la persona indicada para tratar tus complejos y falta de inseguridad -dijo Luna al leer el último párrafo.

-Yo **no** tengo ningún complejo ni ningún problema de seguridad. ¿Tú sabes con quién estás hablando? -se envalentonó el rubio.

-Lo que pasa es que me robaron la libreta de direcciones. Ya he dejado cinco notas para que me la devuelvan, pero todavía no ha aparecido. A lo mejor a final de curso te puedo dar el nombre del especialista al que iba mi tía Avelina y…

-¡Te repito que yo no tengo que ver a ningún psicólogo! -exclamó Draco, que estaba a punto de sacar su varita y regalarle un par de c_rucios_ a la Ravenclaw.

-Eso decía mi tía Avelina, hasta que se la llevaron a San Mungo y no supimos más de ella. Siempre hemos creído que todavía la tienen encerrada en una de las salas de contención para los enfermos potencialmente agresivos, pero, claro, ahora ya nunca se sabe. Con todo lo que cuentan por ahí…

-Tú eres la que necesita a ayuda psiquiátrica, Lunática…

-Los puerros también ayudan -insistió sin prestar en absoluto atención a las palabras del Slytherin. –Tienen efectos calmantes y ayudan a despejar las ideas y a ser más positivos. ¿Y Crabbe y Goyle?

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-¿Con los puerros?

-¡Con los puerros no! ¡Con Crabbe y Goyle! -exlamó enfadado, todavía sin creer que la Ravenclaw no se inmutara ante ninguna de sus amenazas.

-¿Tienen novia?

Draco rió con ganas al imaginarse a sus dos amigos besuqueándose con alguien.

-Claro que... siempre hay un troll para un gigante…-afirmó con sabiduría Luna.

"El Señor Tenebroso está cumpliendo el sueño de algunos colectivos: extirpar la sangre sucia de la faz del mundo mágico. Hasta que eso no se cumpla, siempre habrá magos que se opongan a aceptar como iguales a esos seres mezclados".

En ese momento el Slytherin dejó de escribir porque un estruendo sonó en medio de la clase. Los dos se giraron para comprobar que era Stuppird, que no había podido contener en sueños una de sus flatulencias y la había expulsado sonoramente fuera de su cuerpo.

-Tu ensayo apesta tanto como ése -afirmó Luna sin miramientos.

-Y tú eres tan absurda que deberías tomar estas clases a diario -contraatacó Draco con un tono nasal, pues se había tapado la nariz para evitar oler aquella peste.

-Dimito. Ahora mismo voy a Dumbledore y le digo que dimito…-amenazó en su asiento la profesora Vector.

"Por lo tanto, debemos concluir que sólo existen dos posibles soluciones para establecer la paz entre nosotros:

a) Muerte de Luna Lovegood.

b) Fallecimiento heroico de Draco Malfoy"

-Preferiría la opción b, pero sin la heroicidad, si no te importa. Además, los héroes son muy diferentes de ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo podría ser un héroe perfectamente.

-No eres un Gryffindor.

-¡Soy un Slytherin! –se defendió, ofendido.

-Pero no eres un Gryffindor.

-¡Pero soy un Slytherin!

-Todos los héroes han sido de Gryffindor.

-No todos los héroes han sido de Gryffindor, ¿sabes?. Está, por ejemplo… por ejemplo… -insistió Draco, quedándose completamente en blanco-. ¡¡No todos los héroes han sido de Gryffindor!! ¿Te enteras? Un Slytherin podría ser perfectamente un héroe. ¡**Yo** podría ser un héroe!

-De acuerdo… Pero Harry es un Gryffindor. Y Hermione Granger también.

-¡¡La sangre sucia **NUNCA** podrá ser un héroe!!

-¡Malfoy! ¡O se controla o me veré obligada a llamar al director! –le amenazó Vector desde su mesa. –Ese tipo de lenguaje es inaceptable entre los muros de este castillo.

-Y los Weasley son todos de Gryffindor. McGonagall también es de Gryffindor, el propio Godric Gryffindor es un Gryffindor. Incluso Dumbledore creo recordar que…

-¡¡Las comadrejas traidoras y el viejo loco de Dumbledore me tienen sin cuidado!!

-¡Está bien! Suficiente. Señorita Lovegood, entregue su pergamino y regrese a sus aposentos. Señor Malfoy: quiero verle aquí mañana por la mañana a la misma hora. Y tendrá suerte si no le ponemos en el NERD para el resto del año -sentenció Vector, que ya había tenido suficiente por un día.

Luna Lovegood se levantó de su asiento, recogió su pila de libros, miró al Slytherin y se despidió con la misma alegría con la que lo había saludado. Draco ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. Estaba completamente lívido; tenía la cara de un intenso color bermellón y la varita fuertemente asida entre sus dedos.

Cuando salió del aula, la rubia se percató de que las clases ya habían terminado al ver a un montón de estudiantes en los pasillos. A lo lejos, distinguió la cabeza de Ginny Weasley, que se acercó apresuradamente cuando la vio cargada con aquella montaña de libros.

-Hey, Luna, ¡buenos días! ¿Por qué no has venido a la clase de Transfiguraciones? El resto me ha preguntado por ti -dijo, mientras le descargaba de algunos tomos que llevaba en el regazo.

-Es que me han mandado al NERD… -respondió ella sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué horror! ¿Y cómo ha ido?

-¡Oh, muy bien! ¡Ha sido realmente divertido!

-¿Estaba Stuppird?

-¿Quién? -preguntó Luna, confundida.

-Oh, da igual, es una tontería... -respondió la pelirroja.

-Pero estaba Malfoy.

-Malfoy… ¿Draco Malfoy?

Luna asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-Oh, sí, estoy perfectamente. Ya sé que no lo parece, pero en el fondo es un chico muy agradable.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Malfoy? ¿De Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? -preguntó Ginny, tan sorprendida que a punto estuvo de dejar caer los libros.

-El mismo. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor un día le hago una visita en el NERD. Puede que hasta se alegre de verme…

**-Fin-**

* * *

_Detalles del reto planteado por Abygate69_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personajes principales: Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy

Género: Humor, pero sin llegar a ser parodia. Pero por favor, nada de romance pongamos a Luna y a Draco como personajes principales, pero sin haber amor entre ellos.

Idea General: Inventad alguna razón por la que Draco tenga que, por decirlo así, aguantar a Luna durante un tiempo (un día, dos... a vuestra elección) dentro de Howarts. Otra cosa que tengo que advertir es que los personajes tienen que estar IC, sobre todo Luna no quiero que de repente se comporte como una persona normal.  
Luna puede terminar volviendo loco a Malfoy (de una manera paranoica, por ejemplo, no quiero decir que empiece a creer en Snorcacks de cuernos arrugados ni nada por el estilo).

Frases a añadir: "¡¿Por qué demonios tendría que hacer lo que me estas diciendo?!" "Ésta vez no vas a librarte" "Sinceramente, creo que ésta clase, y sobre todo ésta profesora son un auténtico petardo"  
No tenéis que ponerlas todas, pero quiero ver una como mínimo, da igual quién las diga.

Otra cosa más. He pedido a Luna Lovegood principalmente porque es un personaje difícil de perfilar, al menos a mi modo de ver, por eso me gustaría ver qué tipo de visión de Luna tiene cada uno de vosotros con respecto al libro.


End file.
